


Come latte sulle dune

by MissAdler221



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crusades, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221
Summary: Dopo aver combattuto senza potersi uccidere a vicenda, Nicolò e Yusuf partono insieme per lasciare la Terra Santa. Pensieri di Joe durante una notte nel deserto.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Come latte sulle dune

**Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook "Il Giardino di Efp".**

**Ho scelto il prompt: "immaginare un abbraccio".**

  


  


_A Lyanna, per il suo compleanno_

  


  


** Come latte sulle dune **

  


  


Sabbia sotto le unghie, negli stivali, tra i peli della barba.

Siamo sagome che giacciono tremanti accanto al fuoco, tu che guardi la notte, io che guardo te, contandoti i capelli senza toccarli.

_"Yusuf"_ sussurri senza voltarti, spezzando il silenzio e mozzandomi il respiro.

  


Forse l’ho immaginato, forse sto dormendo. E se stessimo sognando allungherei una mano e ti sfiorerei la schiena, proprio lì, dove ti batte il cuore.

Se questo fosse un sogno mi lasceresti fare. Ti lasceresti stringere mentre la luna cola come latte sulle dune, sulla tua spalla, sul tuo fianco, sulle tue ginocchia.

Non desidero altro che sognare adesso, col mio cuore tra le tue scapole.

  


  


**Fine**

  


[110 parole]


End file.
